Through The Gates
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: And it wasn't the pearly white ones either because if this smiling thing was "God" then she was better off not paying any mind to such a myth. SI-OC as Roy Mustang's daughter.
1. White Wash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I own Ester.**

* * *

><p>From across the blank landscape there was a white washed figure standing before a black gate and it flashed her a bleached smiled as a shiver slowly eased its way down her spine.<p>

**"Well now, what do we have here?**" His - hers? - its? - voice like a cacophony of discord, neither this or that but something in between.

Blinking heavily - an action she was hard pressed to follow through with - she stared straight at its blank face and felt absolutely _nothing_.

Not a single twitch of her muscles nor the weight of her hair against her neck. She was startlingly bare of any emotion and could do nothing more than exist.

Straining with the effort of keeping her eyes open they drifted shut in a languid glide and wouldn't lift despite her feeble attempts at regaining her sight.

An air-filled chuckle rubbed against her ears and the undeniable feeling of _waytooclose_ filtered into her consciousness and wrapped itself around her brain.

"**Isn't this just terribly _interesting_,**" the amused tone chirped with a startling ambiguity. "**a** **little stray bird, so far away from her _flock_**."

Vaguely she could feel something in her recoil at the way those words curled around her heart with a vise grip but everything was just too much and she could feel herself sinking. Into what, she didn't know but it was swallowing her up quicker than she could dig herself out.

Everything sounded as if it was traveling through water, diluted and striped down to the barest unharmonic notes. Like a heavy blanket had been settled over her body and all she could do was hear things like an echo bouncing off the dark walls of her skull.

"**Well since you're already here I suppose you'll be making a deal with** **me. That for this and this for that, in fact,**" It said with a terribly amused tilt to its tone. "**you could call it an equivalent exchange.**"

A finger twitched and a muscle spasmed as something rose and whispered hushed muttering into the dank space within her thoughts, hissing quietly at the pale figure that she could still envision despite her brief glimpse.

"**Really, this is probably the best option considering the circumstances so I hope they'll be no hard feelings left over from our meeting.**"

Something opened up behind her with a loud creak and groan and all of a sudden she was being _moved_.

"**After all, you won't be needing two bodies now will you?**"

And all she knew was hands. Hands and the inky darkness as her eyes flew open and a scream tore its way from her throat because standing just before the now rapidly closing doors there was a girl replacing the figure in white.

A girl with spiraling blonde hair and bright brown eyes and a grin to match.

A girl with freckles splayed across the tiny bridge of her nose and down the side of her bare neck and dotted around her left breast and over her hips.

_A girl who looked exactly like herself_.

"**Maybe we'll meet again?**" It said with her voice as the hands muffled her shrieks and pulled her deeper. "**In a place like Amestris you'll be back in no time."**

And as those dark doors closed in on her and she drifted away once again, her wail of a petrified girl faded into the screech of a newborn baby and everything _changed_.

"**_I hope you're clever enough to reap the benefits of our trade, it's always so sad when I see such potential goes to waste_.**"

* * *

><p><strong>So...I bet you guys are wondering what happened to the 20 limit? Well I'm here to tell you Tumblr did it because this was supposed to replace the teen wolf fic but then I saw a gif of Derek Hale and so I wrote it. But now my dash is flooded with Edward Elric and Roy Mustang and it's killing me. But seriously after this I'll only focus on the stories I have up. <strong>

**I have to edit them all because of errors in previous chapters but if I haven't updated a story you like it's because of that. Thanks for being patient and all that jazz.**

**But anywho! Let's all try to guess what exactly happened here! Hope you liked the prelude!**


	2. Fire at the Fingertips

She remembered the black eyes of her father the most.

She remembered opening her eyes to the sound of his voice and she knew exactly what had happened. She knew exactly what sent her here and she knew exactly who to blame.

And despite the hate and anger boiling in her stomach she knew it wasn't this man - who visited days at a time simply to sit and hold his child - who she should hold accountable.

She remembered the strange blend of languages and how his voice curled warmly over her name.

She remembered how that tiny smile would unfurl on his mouth as he stared down at her upturned face and called her Ester.

She remembered the expression on his face whenever his sparse but long visits drew to an end.

And even with those memories prominent in her mind, there was still something that nearly stole precedence in her thoughts.

The overwhelming amount of time spent floating inside the black abyss in her head.

And as much as she didn't want to admit it, there was something resting in her body with her.

Ester was not alone in her skin.

But these days she tended not to think about that, pushing those kinds of thoughts to the side to focus on the worn face of her father.

He was visiting her again but this time it seemed different. There was a certain sparkle to his eyes as he picked her up, swaddled her up in blankets, and cradled her close to his chest and pretty soon she knew the reason for that bright gleam.

He was leaving and he was taking her with him.

Her father was here to stay.

Ester supposed the transition was smooth enough, they bid goodbye to the stern faced but sweet woman who had cared for her in her father's absence and it was there she learned his name.

Roy.

King.

Ester thought it rather fit.

Moving from one place to another wasn't very difficult, if anything she was more distressed about how her schedule might change but everything went smoothly.

For a man who had never taken care of a child before her father had it pretty under control.

Esters favorite activity, she decided, was taking a light doze on her father chest while he read whatever was scribbled down in those books of his.

The easy monotony continued on until one day it just didn't. Until one day, by the careless displacement of a single glove, her eyes were opened and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

She had been crawling around, exploring like she had been doing as soon as she was able when she came across it.

Perhaps she could have overlooked it, perhaps she could have moved on but for the love of her she couldn't figure out why the symbols printed on the white material looked so damn familiar.

So she reached out, one small pudgy hand pushing against the red print and for a startling second a zing traveled up her arm and the feeling of intense warmth nipped at her fingertips.

Ester had maybe only a moment to take in the experience before she was being hefted up into a pair of familiar arms.

"So this is where you went off to." Her father sighed with a shake of his head. "I was looking all over the house for you."

Hardly paying him mind - and he surely noticed - she kept her attention on the glove.

Hearing the amused chuckle come from the man holding her in an instant the glove was in her father's hand.

"Interested in your old man's trade mark I see." He said with a grin as he made her way out of the room and down the stairs. "Why don't I give you a demonstration then?" She could tell he was eager.

Glancing around she took note of the practice courtyard - that she didn't know they had - and watched with curiosity as her father tugged the glove over his left palm.

Stretching his arm outwards to the side Ester saw his eyes sharpen and all the warning she had was a slight tingle across her skin before there was heat blooming across her face and red flames dancing past her vision.

Wide storm cloud orbs watched as the sharp fire ate at the air, she watched as it spiraled and pitched, she watched as her father snapped and ignited an inferno right before her very eyes.

"That, Ester, is the power of a state alchemist," Her father - Roy Mustang a distant part of her mind hissed - said with a grin and glint to his obsidian eyes. "And it just so happens that I'm famous for those very flames you just witnessed."

Now Ester was unsure who was more shocked when she burst into tears - her father or herself? - but she did know everything after that point would change.

After all, what more could you expect from a world like this?

* * *

><p><strong>So I updated but it was short. Next chapter will hopefully be longer because this part is out of the way. But I sat down and cranked this chapter. Any who Ester figured it out, I tried to make everything go smoothly and I feel like I did. Please enjoy and review.<strong>

**I'll try to update soon but regents is kicking my ass.**


End file.
